toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is a yuki-onna who becomes part of the Newspaper Club at Yokai Academy and one of the romantic admirers of Tsukune Aono. Appearance Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later cut it. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she has been known to keep her journal about Tsukune there. She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature. Her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, however her hands become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws. Sometimes her hair also transforms to ice. Personality When Mizore was first introduced she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. In the first semester she confessed her love to her teacher Okuto Katsubo, who then began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, but after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone after a short bout between her and the vampire, Moka Akashiya, she's shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She starts to love Tsukune so much that she wants to have babies with him, even if she has to force him. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (She often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights, though they remain to be close friends. For instance, when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. Mizore has several running gags; She prevents Moka and Tsukune from having tender moments together by flinging ice projectiles at them. Also, she appears unexpectedly in seemingly impracticable and/or otherwise unexpected places. In the manga, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Mizore is almost married off to Miyabi Fujisaki because of her village's practices. However, she's rescued by Tsukune and the others. After Tsukune saves Mizore from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Tsukune becomes even stronger to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. Mizore even sneaks away from her side of the P.E. class to see Tsukune do his exercises. When doing so, she blushes, usually saying, "Tsukune, that was great." She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved", to the point that it becomes somewhat habitual as the series progresses. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror Mizore acts in a very perverted manner; Talking about her breasts and flashing Tsukune. She describes her nipples as "like cherries" extensively. Mizore may be the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he gets one more friend to contest her love for him, she's going to stab him. Powers and Abilities Powers Yuki-onna Physiology: Being a monster of ice, Mizore possesses control over ice and coldness. She is also able to easily withstand cold environments that humans and other monster species cannot easily tolerate. Cryokinesis: As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is extensively trained in unarmed combat by Ginei Morioka. Mizore usually enhances her attacks with ice thus she can both wound and freeze her enemies at the same time. After training with Ginei she defeat multiple grunts of Fairy Tale with ease. Stealth Expert: She is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. Mizore usually appears out of unsuspecting places like through the ceiling for comedic effect. This stealth attribute may be connected to her mother's childhood dream of becoming a spy when she was young. Teamworker: Due to their mutual rivalry with Moka, Mizore and Kurumu developed combination attacks in order to defeat Moka one day. In fact their pairing is the second most seen there is right behind Tsukune and Moka with Mizore knowing exactly the problems with Kurumu during the second season such as the succubus's need for love. After training for a month, their combination is powerful enough that Akua Shuzen herself admitted that they could defeat almost any of the Sub-Division leaders of Fairy Tale though she defeated them with ease. Techniques Solo Techniques: As Mizore specializes in creation through the use of her ice, she usually creates weapons and attacks that involve ice when fighting on her own. * Ice Daggers: '''Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Mizore has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. * '''Ice Claws: '''Her ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Kurumu's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, relative ease. After her training with Gin, her Ice Claws had become stronger. * '''Ice Punch: '''Mizore encases her hands with ice and punches her enemies thus freezing them in tandem with wounding them. * '''Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. She first used this ability to make a clone of herself so she could murder Outer Moka and have Tsukune all to herself. She later uses this ability to make a clone of Tsukune in order to keep her mother and Kurumu busy. * '''Dragon Hail Bullets: Mizore jumps into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws. Partner Techniques: Another result of her training were developing some joint attacks, such as the "White and Black" duets, which she has developed with Kurumu. * White and Black Duet, Number 3: 'After Kurumu has transformed into her true form, she will pick up Mizore before twirling around. As this happens, Mizore seems to release a barrage of ice shards from her '''Ice Claws. ' * '''White and Black Duet, Number 9: '''After appearing behind a target, Kurumu and Mizore will both slice him/her with their claws and launch the target into the air. Based on what Mizore said, they had waited a long time to use this against Inner Moka. * '''White and Black Duet, Number 13: Last Waltz: After clasping hands with Kurumu, ice will begin to form in the air above a target. It quickly forms into a boulder-sized ice-shard that descends towards a target. The true power of this technique is not known, though Mizore and Kurumu were forced to jump away to avoid the shockwave that the shard impacting against the ground caused. The technique was later proved to have been created as an "Anti-Vampire technique" meant to handicap a vampire's power. * Divine Rain Waltz: A technique that causes ice shards in the air to melt and to become rain that falls down towards an enemy. It is a useful technique against Vampires as it acts as a limiter to their powers while also causing them pain. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * Another running gag is that she throws ice-based projectiles to disrupt any sort of tender moment Tsukune is having with any other girl. * Kurumu calls her Stalker Woman. (-Onna) * Both times Tsukune has seen Mizore's breasts, (Season I chapter 38 and Season II chapter 11) he has blocked the images by imagining them to be cherries. * In the serialized manga Mizore is classified initially as an "Abominable Snow Woman". She is later renamed "Snow Fairy." In the anime, she is sometimes referred to as "Ice Queen." * Mizore's character may have been inspired by a yuki-onna from the comic series Pugyuru. Not only are they both yuki-onna, but they are both called Mizore and have purple bangs. * Mizore in the manga seems to take being called a "Stalker" as a compliment and refers to herself as one. One occasion being is when Kurumu told her that she is "watching people again" Mizore appeared from the ceiling and replied by saying "When are you going to call it 'stalking'?" * A running gag in the series is that Mizore always appears unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, bushes, in the bathroom, and even outside of the window on the academy's second floor). * Mizore still displayed fearful distrust of Miyabi in Fairy Tale HQ. As he tried to convince Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby to trust him, Tsukune knew that not only was Mizore hiding behind him, but she was trembling noticeably. * Mizore is shown to be a very talented cook. (Anime) * Her character song is Snow Storm. (Anime) * Mizore doesn't seem to care if she shows her panties or if it's blown by the wind. (Anime) * Despite having been sexually assaulted she is likely still a virgin, as she believed that she was impure though she was only kissed and groped. (Manga) * In the anime, Mizore can be seen wearing a short, white kimono with a pink obi. Yukime, another yuki-onna from the series Hell Teacher Nube, also wears this outfit. * In the Season 2 Volume 7, during the trip to Hong Kong, it is revealed that Mizore, along with Yukari and Kurumu, had never gone by plane before, nor had traveled outside Japan. This is due to the human's immigration control. * When Tsukune and Moka were shown to become stable Shinso Vampires, Mizore hugged Ruby while joyfully crying. * She was possibly given the name, "Mizore," because it sounds similar to the English word "misery," which was quite appropriate at the beginning of the series. * In the official guide book of the manga, Ikeda admitted he initially planned to make Mizore a guest character, not a recurring one. But he started to like her and changed his mind afterward. * Her name in Japanese(白雪 みぞれ) means "Snow Sleet." * When Mizore had Tsukune touch her breast during their bid to stop an assumed engagement with Moka, Mizore proved Alucard's harassment had not left her adverse to physical contact from males. * In the Manga Epilogue, Mizore begs Kurumu to take her into Tsukune's dreams too, so she can finally get the opportunity to "make babies" with him. Category:Monster Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Rosario + Vampire Character Category:Female Category:Character